Dear My Chica
by Richard Eddie Sang Animatronic
Summary: Dear My Chica Tak kusangka... Kita akan berpisah. apa yang akan kulakukan tanpamu?


**Dear My Chica**

**Kau tau, selain Bonnie dan Foxy, Chica juga merupakan animatronic favorit.**

Ya,aku juga menyukai Chica. Mungkin bisa juga karena aku perempuan, Chica perempuan. Biasanya perempuan lebih suka mengidolakan sejenis dengan mereka. Begitu juga aku. Saat Chica turun dari panggung untuk menyapa anak anak, aku langsung menghampirinya terlebih dahulu. Dan memberikan sesuatu ke dia. Ya itu, Sebuah senyuman lebar. Sederhana memang, tetapi chica juga membalas senyumanku dengan paruhnya. "Hai. Apa kau senang disini?" Tanya Chica. "Tentu saja aku sangat senang" jawabku. "Baguslah. Apa kamu mau sepotong cupcake?" Tawarnya. " Ya,ya, tentu saja. Aku mau" jawabku. Chica pun memberikan sepotong cupcake kepadaku. Chica memang sering membagikan cupcake ke anak anak. Di tengah piring yang bertatakan cupcake, ada sebuah animatronic cupcake berukuran se-telapak tangan. Animatronic tersebut memiliki mata. Cupcake tersebut tak memilikk mulut, tapi aku bisa merasakan senyumanya dari matanya. Tiba tiba, Foxy keluar dari tirai. "Halo anak anak. Siapa yang ingin menjadi bajak laut hari ini?" . Tentu saja banyak yang mau. Langsung saja, ada 8 anak yang menghampiri Foxy. Aku juga melihat Mike, temanku. "Kau tidak bermain dengan foxy?" Tanya Chica. "Aku kurang suka permainan yang menghabiskan banyak energi" Jawabku. Aku kan anak perempuan. Mana mungkin aku bisa se-aktif anak laki laki. "Kita kumpulkan para anak perempuan, lalu kita bermain 'mencari sesuatu yang berwarna pink'" Ajak Chica. Chica dan aku pun mengajak para anak perempuan di dalam restoran. Permainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Karena aku lah yang mendapatkan 'sesuatu yang berwarna pink' tersebut. Itu adalah boneka cupcake. "Karena kau yang menemukannya, maka kaulah yang boleh memilikinya" ucap Chica. Mataku langsung berbinar. Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyenangkan.

**Aku sudah berumur 13 tahun artinya, aku sudah berteman dengan Chica selama 5 tahun! Tak kusangka...**

Sekarang aku sudah tau, bagaimana para animatronic bisa seoerti memiliki perasaan. Mereka memiliki chip memory di dalam mereka. Dalam chip memory tersebutlah diisi berbagai data tentang perasaan,anak anak,bermain, dan lainnya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Mereka seperti tetap berperasaan tanpa chip memory tersebut. Belum lagi boneka cupcake yang mengingatkan ku pada Chica. Namun, entah kenapa. Makin lama, orang tuaku sudah jarang mengajaku ke restoran Freddy Fasbear Pizza. "Kau sudah besar nak" Itulah jawabanya saat kutanyakan pada mereka. Namun diam diam, aku mengajak teman teman ku ke sana saat minggu siang hari. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? hari senin merupakan hari dimana animatronic di sana dinon-aktifkan" jawab teman temanku. Aku tertegun. "Gara gara Foxy menggigit seorang anak, restoranya semakin sepi". Aku terdiam. Itu artinya, minggu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu Fazbear geng. "tak apa, kita diam diam kesana" pinta ku. Akhirnya teman temanku menyetujuinya.

**Aku sedikit kecewa. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus dinon-aktifkan?**

Hari minggu pun tiba. Aku mempersiapkan sepedaku. Teman teman ku sudah menunggu di depan rumahku. "Dimana kita akan parkir?" Tanya salah satu temanku. "Nanti kita parkir di lapangan belakang restoran. Jangan lupa membawa kunci sepeda " jawabku. Sesudah parkir, kami pun menuju pintu belakang restoran. Sepi, tak ada orang satupun. Itu artinya aman. Aku pun membuka kunci pintu tersebut dengan jepet rambutku. Terbuka, batinku. Kami pun masuk. "Chica? Freddy? Foxy? Bonnie?". Aku pun mencari mereka. Akhirnya kutemukan mereka. Mereka tampak terduduk di panggung. "hey, foxy" panggil mike, temanku sambil melihat ke tirai. "Mike?" Terdengar jawaban. "Foxy? Kaukah itu?" Ya, sebuah reuni persahabatan. Aku pun langsung pergi ke stage. "Chica? Chica? Bangunlah" pintaku smabil berjongkok di depan chica. "Kau Kembali?" Chica pun menjawab seraya membuka matanya "kami mendengar percakapan dari beberapa orang kemarin. kami akan dinon-aktifkan besok" Ucap Bonnie "itu benar, jadi kami memilih untuk beristirahat sekarang. Membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan" kata Freddy. Aku pun memberikan sesuatu pada mereka. Bukan senyuman, melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat. Tak kusangka, aku akan berpisah. Beberapa temanku bermain dengan Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy. Aku pun bermain dengan Chica. Chica pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu perpisahan. Sungguh menyayat hati. Ku rekam kenangan terakhir tersebut. "Siapa disana?" Tampaknya ada yang petugas yang masuk. "pulanglah. Berhati hati, jangan lupakan kami" pesan Chica dengan tatapan mata kebahagiaan bertemu dengan kami sekaligus kesedihan karena berpisah dengan kami, selamanya. Aku pun melambaikan tangan ke mereka ber-4. Lalu keluar dari pintu belakang. Menutup pintu dengan perlahan, melihat mereka terduduk kembali.

**Selamat tinggal, sahabatku. Selamat tinggal...**


End file.
